dead space it begins
by deathboy905
Summary: jack and jane are the best gamers on their street. so one day they get dead space 1 2 and three, when they put the disc in they wake up in dead space little do they know... the nightmare is about to begin...
1. Chapter 1

Dead space: it begins..

By:ghostkiller905

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the charters, or the guns just jack and jane are mine and everything and everyone else belongs to Ea games and so on.(believe me I do wish I did)

Chapter 1

Jane's povs

February 1rd 2013

I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock going off, and my two brothers Jake and jack fighting over the bathroom. "JACK LET ME IN IM GONN PISS SELF." "AH JUST GO OUTSIDE." I get up and look at the clock and reads 9:20 am, "I knew I shunt have played metro 2033 a until 11:30." If I had to describe my brothers an me I would describe my brother Jake a 5ft,7in tall weighs 165 pounds and quiet but deadly like jack and me, jack on the other hand is the same height but weighs 125 pounds and is also the same age as me but Jake is one year older than me and Jack. I walk over to my dresser and pick a blue shirt and blue jeans. "AH COME ON JACK LET ME IN" "Jake shut the heck up, jack get out to shut him up." "Jane use your manners." "Jake shut up before I get Death boy out here." "oh no a bb gun someone hold me haha" Right before I walked in to my room grabbing my shotgun I heard Jack walk out of the bathroom. "FINALLY!" Jake walked into the bathroom and slammed the door behind him "someone as their there man period, anyway good morning Jane." I gave Jack a hug and as usual is always warm "err your so damn warm." " I know that's why I hug you so much you're the who isn't warm all the time so that's why I hug you so much." " Yeah but between you and me your my favorite brother." " So when Jake gets out of the bathroom what do you want to do?" "well I need to trade in three of my video games and get a new game called dead space 3." "But don't you think you should get the first one and dlcs to learn the story or something?" "Your right, well come on grab your boots and winter gear and lets go." "Alright give me five minutes and I'll be all set." I walk back into my room and open my closet and look around for my boots and heavy weather jacket, I grab my jacket and boots and put on my boots but held on to my jacket, turned off my lights in my room and grab my wallet then I shut the door to my room and meet him in the hallway right outside my door with his jacket and winter gear on. "You ready to go?" "Yep I got my wallet and stuff, You got the games?" "Yeah by the way you don't mind if I trade in one of your games right?" me and Jack are the best gamers on our street and sometimes our friends get cocky and try to beat us but that never works. Me make our way down stairs and see our parents both awake having a chat about how to get jacks Cadillac fixed. "Hey mom hey dad, hey is my Cadillac fixed yet?" "No, what happened is when that guy t-boned you, your door went downward and got jammed on one of the parts on the underbelly of the car." "That sucks, well me and Jane are heading to game stop, We'll be back in twenty." "Uh no not in this weather take my jeep ok?" "Ok dad." Jack walked over to the coffee table and grabbed the car keys and the games. While jack grabbed the keys and games i slipped on my jacket and gloves. "Come on Jane." "Comin'" Me and jack step outside and the brisk weather hits me in my face but jack wore his ghost mask. I run over to the jeep and jack gets in right after me. Jack takes the keys out of his pockets and turns on the jeep, but instead of turning on the music jack takes off his face mask and hands it to me. "I want you to wear it when get to game stop so your face doesn't get cold." I give jack a hug and he gives me one back. "Thank you." "Your welcome now lets get those games." I give out a deep yawn and let him know to wake me up when we get to game stop.

Jacks povs

20 minuets later…

I pull into the parking lot and try to wake up Jane but I decide not to. I get out and see my friend Elizabeth trying shovel the walkway into GameStop "need a hand ellie." "GHOST! Oh my god I missed you so much. I heard you got into a car crash im so sorry I couldn't visit work has_" I place a finger on her lips making her quiet "Its okay. Besides im fine just lost feeling in my left shoulder. Anyway I got a shovel in the jeep I'll help out." I walk over to the jeep and quickly open the trunk and grab the shovel and shut the trunk. "Something's telling me you didn't come here to see me." "Well half of me did and the other half wanted dead space 1 and 2 and point for dlcs and so on." I saw Elizabeth stop dead in here tracks and looked at me dead eyed. "You want to play dead space?" "Yeah I head the 3rd one comes out in a couple days so I well Jane convinced me to get the 3rd one an all of the weapons and so on." "That make's sense well come on. Jake can finish it when he comes in." "wait Jake works here?" "Yeah I bet he's trying to ask me out." "that wont happen he already has a girlfriend." I walk into game stop taking off my ghost and putting it into my back pocket. "You get the points and I'll get the games." "Okay by the way do you want to pre-order dead space 3?" "Hell ya."

(Jane's pov)

20 minuets later

I wake to feel some thing on my back and in the crease of my legs. I open up one eye and see my brother jack holding me. 'We must be back at the house.' I think to myself. I hear the door open and my mom asking why I'm in jacks arms. "She fell asleep and I didn't want to wake her up." "Oh well put her on the couch so we can take off her snow gear." I feel jack put me on the couch and takes off my boots, jacket and my mom takes off my hat and gloves. I woke up and looked around noting that I'm in the living room. "How did I get here ?" "I carried you." "You got the games and points?" "Hahaha gamers and there game's. Well me and your dad are going shopping we'll be back around 10:30." "In the afternoon?" "No at night." "Okay and I heard Jake say that he's heading over to his girlfriends house." "Alright we got to go oh and what game's did you get?" "Ones That are meant to be played in the dark." "Okay bye jack, bye Jane." "Bye mom bye dad." "Okay mom dad gone, check Jake gone, check us alone, check dark in here, check….." "Jane I love you and all but that was just creepy." "I know that's why I did it and this?" "And wha-." I quickly kissed jack on the lips and he went quiet. "You know I just realized something I'm not even related to you. Your parents took me in so I may have your last name but blood wise im not related to you." "I know I'm freaked out that my basically adopted sister who just kissed there brother." "Well lets just play dead space." I start the game and suddenly my vision fades to black…


	2. Chapter 2

Dead SPACE IT BEGINS

CHAPTER 2

DISCLAMER I OWN NOT A THING EXAPTE JACK AND JANE AND THE GUNS THAT THEY USE.

(Jane's pov)

I woke up in a room with jack right next to me asleep. "JACK WAKE UP I'M SCARED!" That's all jack needed to here and he instantly woke up. "Its okay I'm here nothing is goanna happen to you. It's okay." "Where are we." "I Don't know but due to the blood on the floor with the guns I think that were in dead space." I got up and looked at the two guns on the floor. "What do you like best close quarters or long range?" "Um long range why ?" I kicked the gun over to jack and his RIG said

SEEKER RIFLE. "Huh looks like a sniper rifle to me, what about you what gun do you have?" My RIG said the gun in front of her was a plasma saw module. "About to find out." I picked up the mod and placed it on My right hand and a two plasma blades both about six inches came out on the left and right side of my hand. "What do you think." "99%" My saw chirped. "Huh and it even tells me how much power is left cool." Just then a necromorph came into the room and instantly jumped onto me. "AHH GET OFF OF ME YOU ROTTING PICE OF SHIT!" I kicked the necromorph off of me and stomped it out. "I don't think its dead yet." "Um why I just stomped its head off." "Ellie told me to go for the limbs." I heard gun shots in the distance and saw a man in suit walk by like nothing bad was happing . "BEHIND YOU!" The man whipped around and killed the necromorph and dismembered one behind him. "Thanks. Who are you." "My name's jane and this is my brother jack, we're engineers on this ship. Hey do you think you can get this door open I can't." "Yeah by the way my name's Isaac, Isaac Clark. Give me a minuet and I can get the door open for you." "Okay." I watched Isaac walk off and return with the key to the room. "What kind of weapon is that?" "Plasma saw mod, do you think you can make them more stronger?" "Um yeah, if you give me any power nodes I might be able to." I saw Isaac out of the room and stayed by the door. "You guys coming or what?" "Kendra I found two survivors and there okay." "Okay good I'll let Hammond know in the mean time go install the data board." "Got it." I turned around and saw jack's jaw open wide. "What?" "Isaac you have to listen to her? Damn!" Isaac looked at me and just shook his head.

Three minuets later after killing five necromorphs

"Okay Kendra the data board is set up. Calling the tram now." "Alright we're on board heading to the bridge. Good work." "Strange…the quarantine just lifted." "Well whatever thing that was triggering the quarantine is either dead or gone." "Isaac get back to the kellion and prep it for take off." "do those two always fight?" "Yeah pretty much." "Just get us out of here alive."

(Jacks pov)

I don't want to be here. I know very damn well what happens to every one, and I don't like what is going to happen I got to speed things up and make sure that Jane doesn't go crazy like every one on this death hole. but the nightmare just began.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

(Jacks pov)

Me, Isaac and Jane made our way to the flight lounge and saw blood near the damage report "Huh talk about damage." I saw Jane facepalm herself and shake her head. "Bad joke i know." We got to the flight lounge entrance and felt my left shoulder starting to hurt. "Grrrrr son of a bitch this hurts." "Jack whats wrong?" "Its my shoulder." "Your shoulder? What's wrong with it?" I suddenly remember my car crash that caused me to lose feeling in my shoulder and almost killed my cousin emily.

(Flashback)

I was in my car picking up my cousin emily and my sister jane from school. "Jeez where are they?" Right after i say that i see jane walk out with emily and some guy yelling at them. 'Who the hell is that?' I think i see jane turn around and tell the guy to back off and emily does the same and the guy punches jane and pushes emily. I get out of my car and walk over to him. "Hey what the fuck is your problem!" "Who the hell are you?!" "There brother." "Oh shit." "Yeah oh shit is right you prick now do me a favor and never touch my sisters again!" I lean back and give the guy a heavy hook to the face and knock him out flat on his face. "Jane you okey?" "Yeah that guy you knocked was a jock and he hits like a bitch." "Emily what about you, you okay?" "Yeah I'm fine." "Well he got what was coming to him anyway lets head back to house mom's making tacos tonight." I pull jane and emily up and we get in my car and i get a message from my mom saying that she needs me to pick up some things at Walmart. I quickly drove there and got on to the freeway and it started to rain. "Hey emily what was that jocks name?" "His name was- WATCH OUT!" I looked to the left and saw what i think was a gmc truck t-bone us and i passed out. I opened my eyes again and saw a thin short rod of metal in my left shoulder and i turned my head to see jane and emily knocked out. "Someone call 911!" I hear. I look around to see the car right side up but door and seat belt jammed "Ah shit." I reach for my pocket knife and cut the belt off of me and do the same for janes and she woke to see me cutting off the seat belt "J-Jack your shoulder." "I know can you get out from your door?" "yeah..." I hear sirens behind us and firefighters getting the door open with the jaws of life for mine and Emily's door. "Sir are you okay?" I don't remember what happened after that but i woke up in a hospital bed with my clothes on but part of my shirt clipped off. I look around to see jane in one chair by the foot of my bed asleep and see that the time is 8:22 in the morning. "Hey jane wake up." "JACK YOUR AWAKE!" I saw jane get up from her chair and give me a hug and i give her one back. "Isss easy on my shoulder sis. Easy, what day is it?" "Jack it's january 28th 2013..." "I-i've been out for three months. Wait what happened to emily is she okay, where is she?" "Im right here." I look over to the right and see my cousin emily in tears and she gives me a hug and starts to cry on my good shoulder. "I thought you where dead." "Don't worry i'm not, i'm very much alive. So when do i get out of here?" "You can actually leave in 2 day's." "Good i need to see Elizabeth soon."

(Flashback)

"Nothing just screwed it up in engineering two days ago." "Oh anyway lets go get the Kellion ready to go." Isaac said. I walked over to the ship and waited for the broken ship to start up. "GUYS RUN." Since me and jane were out side of the ship we ran away from it and Isaac came running out of the ship and not a couple seconds later the ship exploded causing leapers, and slashers coming to get us. "Isaac get up we got leapers on our asses." I took out my seeker rifle and started to shoot the legs and arms while jane and Isaac were reloading. After they were taken care of we got a call from hammond and Kendra (Damn she's hot) " What happened whats going on down there?" "The kellion blew up." "That was our ride home, that was the only way off this ship." "Kendra-" "No hammond this changes everything." "Just let me think." "Can you access the command computer?" "Its no good theirs a executive lockdown of all primary systems, without the captains rig i cant access them." "Well wheres the captain?" "Here he is, captain Benjamin Mathias, location med lab, status:Deceased." "Wait Kendra how did he die?" Kendra looked at me with a irritated look on her face. "I don't know without the captains authorization i can't access them. Find the captain and you find his RIG, with it i crack this computer wide open." "Alright guys i'm sending the tram back to you go to the med lab and get that RIG." "Got it come on lets go." Right before the video log ended i heard a screeching noise and i saw a leaper appear on the screen. "Guys run now!" The video log ended and we made our to the tram station. "Hey guys look a store,and a bench." " I got to use the bench, i need to upgrade my plasma saw anyway." Jane walked over to the bench and started to upgrade her weapon. "Hey jack what about you?" I opened my RIG inventory and saw i had no health nor any seeker bullets "eh i could use some seeker bullets and a couple health packs." "You go to the store first i'm all set." "Thanks Isaac." I walked into the store and saw seeker bullets, health pack, and a weapon called line gun. 'Huh this could come in handy.' I bought the pulse rifle along with a couple med packs and some seeker bullets. "Hey jack you all set?" "Uh yeah just finishing up right now." I walked out of the store and walked over to the tram and took a seat next to jane while Isaac activated the tram. "Alright lets go." "Med lab here we come."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

(Jane pov)

After about maybe twenty to fifteen minuets we got to the med station or the med lab i really didn't pay so much attention to what Isaac said. "Finally where here." Jack got up and stretched and Isaac walked out of the tram "Hey Isaac you go ahead i need to talk to Jane for a minuet." "Alright I'll be waiting inside the med lab." Isaac walked ahead and jack looked at me and took off his helmet and lightly pushed me over to the other side of the tram out of Isaac's line of sight and ear shot. "What's up jack?" "Hey Jane, why did you kiss me right before we got sucked into the game?" I looked at jack with a sad face. "You don't remember, do you jack." "Remember what?" "Remember when i was 8 and i stayed over your house a couple days." "Umm yeah a little bit at least." "Do you remember why?" "No i don't." I gave out a long sigh and looked at jack in his eyes. "Jack my parents died and since most of my family members are gone your mom and dad took custody of me and..." "And what." "And i became your sister." "Oh yeah but why did you kiss me though?" "Jack since the first day of 2nd grade on the bus when i met you i had a crush on you." "And that was 7 years ago but why did you wait so long to tell me ?" "I was afraid of how you would react." I felt my eyes starting to water and i sat down on one of the tram's seats and started to sob lightly and i felt jack grab my shoulders "Hey shhh it's okay. Jane even though we're brother an sister just know that I'll always love you no mater what." Suddenly i felt the tears be whipped away by jacks gloved hand and jack's lips on my forehead. " I'm scared jack." "So am i. I just don't show it. Jane remember when i got bulled and what did you tell me?" "To stay strong." Suddenly i felt my plasma saw being put in my hand and saw jack putting on his helmet. "You ready to take theses fuckers on?" I looked to my right and saw my helmet. "Yeah." I picked up my helmet and placed it on my head and saw how much energy was left "85% left." I heard my saw say . I got up and saw two kinesis mods on the cold metal floor. "What the hell, Jack what's a-." "Allows you to grab distant objects." I picked it up and placed it on my left hand and felt like a glove. And the next thing i knew a slasher jumped out of vent's

(Jacks pov)

I picked up the kinesis and tested it out and i heard Jane scream. "JANE!" I whipped out my new pulse rifle and started to shoot the slasher in its legs and arms and the slasher went down. "Jane you alright?" "Yeah just got scared when that Bastered jumped out of the vents, that's all" I saw Jane walk over to the dead slasher and take its claw. "Uh what are you doing?" "What make shift weapons." "Oh well come on lets go help out Isaac." I walked down the hallway with Jane and her slasher sword in one hand and her saw in the other. We got to the med lab and saw Isaac blowing up a barricade. "Jane get down!" I grabbed Jane and turned around and guarded her with my back. The blast went off and i felt my back get hot but Isaac took cover and was safe. 'lucky Bastered.' I thought to my self. "Jack you okay?" "Yeah Isaac just burnt all the dead skin off of my back that's all." Me and Jane got up and i took off my helmet and gave Isaac the 'what the fuck' look. "What?" "What the hell was that!?" "That was a thermite bomb." "That. Was. AWSOME! Lets do that again." "Yeah Jane lets not and say we did." "Okay so what now?" "Now we grab that RIG." I reload my rifle Isaac reloaded his plasma cutter and Jane readied her weapons. Isaac looked at Jane's slasher sword and cocked his head. "Makeshift sword." "Yep." "Huh. Well lets go." Isaac walked through the door with me and Jane behind him and saw the captain on a bed with a overhead light shining down on the corpse. "look their he is." Right after i said that a Infecter came into the room and infected the captain turning him into a slasher, right after that i felt Jane give me a slap in the back of my head. " the hell." "You had to jinx it." "Hey at least he's still in their." The slasher broke out of the room and gave out a long roar. "Now you jinx it jack." "We can get a drink later lets kill that thing!"

(Isaac pov)

_I aimed my plasma cutter at the slasher an shot it in it's arms and it still wasn't down. "Come at us you motherfucker." I heard jack say and the slasher charged at us and I heard three vents burst and Jane's saw cutting through some slasher's and jack reloading his pulse rifle. "guys get down now!" I jumped down and so did Jane but jack got on one knee and activated the pulse rifles secondary fire which I think was a rotating turret that spins 360 degrees clockwise. After the turret stop firing I saw the captains corpse on the ground along with some other slasher's and the infeter's corpse. "A-Are they dead." "Yeah… for now anyways come on lets grab the RIG and send it to Hammond." I walked over to corpse and sot it to make sure it really was dead which it was and I grabbed the RIG and sent it to Hammond. "Hammond I got the RIG, sending it to you now." "Got it now to unlock the lockdown and find out what happened to the ship." "Okay now what?" "Now we go find a sun machine and get a drink." I chuckled a little bit and got a video log from Hammond saying that we need to go turn the engines back on on the engineering deck. "engineering huh me and jacks favorite place. Well lets get back to the tram and turn on the engines."_

_**Author note: hey guys it might take me a of hours cause as I type this the controller is in my lap and I type this on my I pod so I'll update faster so expect weekly update's so see ya all next chapter.**_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

(Jane's pov)

We got to the tram station and Isaac and Jack raced for the store but i found a sun machine and smashed it open with my elbow causing glass to go on the metal floor and made Isaac jump as well as jack. "What just grabbing a drink." I opened the can and took a sip and the drink tasted like kickstart. 'Holy shit this stuff is good.' I looked over to the guys and saw that they weren't looking so i quickly took ten of the drinks and placed them into my inventory . "Damn it jack hurry up." I looked at jack and he slowly walked out of the store. "Jack let Isaac in the store. Jack i got kickstart!" Jack looked at me and ran over to me and started to pant like a dog. "Isaac you all set?" "Yep all set." "Okay lets go." I started to walk towards the tram when i felt a hand on my forearm. "Dose the sun stuff really taste like kickstart?" I pointed at the sun machine that i cracked open. "Go see for your self." Evan though jack was wearing a helmet i could tell he was giving me the curious look. Jack walked towards the machine and took one and brought it on the tram. "I hope what you say is true." Jack took off his helmet and opened the can and looked at it and took a sip. Isaac looked and me and jack and started to chuckle a little bit. "You two remind me of me and Nicole just by the way you guys act." "Uh Isaac you never told us who Nicole actually is." "I didn't well i'll show you." Isaac opened his RIG and showed us a video of a girl mostly in her early 20's and had short blond hair. "Hey i never asked but have you guys seen her anywhere by any chance?" I rubbed the back of my neck and looked at Isaac. "Sorry Isaac we haven't seen her." Isaac looked down at the ground and sighed. I got up and sat down next to him and started to rub and pat his back. "Hey i'll be alright we'll find her you me and jack we'll find her." "Thank's Jane." "Your welcome Isaac." "Now arriving Engineering deck." "Finally. Lets go and turn on the engines and fuel them to." "Ya got that right sis." "Ok so what do we need to do?" I opened my RIG and looked at objectives and saw that we need to refuel the engine's and power them up. "You forgot alright we need to refuel the engine's, and turn them on as well." "Okay lets go." Jack jugged down the drink and place his helmet back on his head and reloaded his rifle and pulse rifle. I walked out and slipped on a pile of fresh blood and felt something in my back. "Ah damn it!" I got up and turned around and saw a schematic for a suit. "Hey jane you okay?" "Yeah just tripped on a pile of blood. If this blood is fresh then theres bound to be some slashers near by eye's open." I took out my saw and realized something, i need a better weapon. "Hey Isaac i got a question for you." "What?" "You got a weapon i can borrow?" "Uh yeah i got a rivet gun but low damage." "I can manage." I grabbed the gun from Isaacs hand and aimed it to see how much bullets were in the gun but i saw no ammo on the counter. "Uh Isaac ammo please." Isaac looked into his inventory and tossed me a clip with 35 bullets. 'Damn this thing must have a high rate of fire'. I reloaded the gun heard jack yell in pain and i ran to where he was only to find him trying to pull out one of the leapers shards out of his left shoulder. "Jack don't do that you'll fuck up your shoulder more than it is." "So what i just leave it there?" "No, Isaac you said that Nicole was a medical officer right?" "Yes why?" "Didn't something rub off of her like how to clean or heal wounds?" "Yeah let me look." Isaac walked over to jack and looked at his RIG and saw it was in the red. "Hey jack look its Kendra." "What were?" Isaac ripped out the shard and quickly gave Jack a large med pack that we found and his RIG was back to the green. "So where's Kendra?" "Jack she's single i hope you that." "Sweet anyway lets go and get the engines fueled and started the faster the better." Me and jack saw a gondola and rode over while Isaac fueled that engine on one side. "Hey jack how- jack you okay?" I looked at jack and he was looking at the gondola pad like he was talking to someone. "Jack hey jack. Jack." "make us whole again..." "HEY!" I shoved jack in his back and he shook an grabbed his head like he was in pain. "You feeling okay Jack?" "Huh uh y-yeah i-i'm fine." "You sure you looked like you were, well talking to some one your sure your fine?" Evan though he was wearing a helmet i could tell he was glaring daggers at me. "yes..." I heard screams over at the dock we were going to and i took out my gun and saw 4 Necromorphs all slashers. "Shit lets do this. i got a score to settle with death." I looked at jack shocked at what he just said. "What the hell did you just say?" "I said lets do this." The gondola stopped and the gate opened, i checked my ammo and it was fully loaded.

(Jacks pov)

Me and jane got on the gondola and slowly made out way over when i heard emily's voice on the control pad. "Jack make us whole again." And i felt jane shove my back almost sending me over the edge i looked at her told her i was fine and i heard her check her ammo and heard the slashers screaming and the gate opened and i grabbed jane's saw and placed it on my right hand and charged in swiping the legs and i de-activated the saw and punched a hole through the first one killing it an ripped off one of the claw's and turned the saw back on and sliced the rest into small bits and rapidly stomped the rest out. I looked back at Jane who was looking at me probably shocked that i took out 4 necromorphs all on my own. "What!?" "Can i have my saw back?" I took off the saw and tossed it over to her and it wouldn't work. "Thanks a fucking bunch Jack for braking my saw!" "NOT MY DAMN FAULT THEY KILLED HER!" "Who?" "WHO DO YOU THINK JANE?" Jane went quiet and checked her locater and saw that we need to go somewhere so we went to where our locater was pointing us and powered the engines back up and Isaac contacted us asking if we powered them up which we clearly did and he said that we had to go power some machine called ads which i got a feeling is not gonna be fun. 'Note to self get rid of theses things for killing emily, and get a new gun, and knock my self out to have time fly by faster.' I mentally noted. We got back to the tram and i started to get light headed and fell asleep.

(Jane's pov)

"Jane get up you'll miss the first day of school." "Ah five minuets mom." "In five minuets they'll be no beacon for you in the morning now get up." I wiped my head up hitting it on the edge my top of my bed frame. "Ah son of a gun that sucked. Comin mom just getting dressed." I rolled away from my desk and remembered that i fell asleep looking at bb guns all night and i stumbled over to my closet picking my favorite shirt and baggy pants and putting on my new polo shoes and walked down to the bathroom and quickly brushed my teeth and walked to kitchen and my mom looked at me and smirked. "Your wearing baggy pants?" "What i'd rather have guys look at 'me' and not my butt." "So true well have a good day at school and don't start fights and if you catch boys looking at you that means that they like you." "I know mom any way wheres the bacon?" "Right there." Mom pointed to the table where a pile of maybe twenty pieces of bacon sat on plate. "Don't be surprised if its all gone in maybe twenty seconds." "Ha twenty bet i can do it in five." I heard my dad sit down at the table with his plate and i took the seat across from him and narrowed my eyes. "Think you can beat me today jane?" I cracked my neck and hand knuckles and looked at dad. "Bring it." "Ready.. Set.. GO!" I don't remember what happened but my mom said it was time for me to go and i grabbed the rest and went to school. I got on my bus and took a seat an we stopped at a boy's house who i think had a brother. "Don't forget to turn off your DS's jake and jack." "Don't worry dad." I heard the older one say who must be jake. "I know i know." I heard the younger one say who obesely is jack who looks pretty cute. They got on the bus and i saw jack take out a smokey mountain works knife magazine and he sat next to me too. "Hi i'm jane." "Hi my name jack." I shook his hands and felt only a gloved one. "You wear gloves?" "So my hands don't get sweaty when i play game cube." My eyes lit up and we started to talk about every thing we had in common which was a lot and mostly every thing. But soon the end of the day came and i got home to find cops at my home and my dads best friend who was jack dad. I got off the bus and and looked at barry and the bus drove away and he led me into my house and told me to take a seat on my couch. "Jane i know that you know me very well but i need you to stay over at my home for a couple days." "Why whats wrong?" "Jane your... Your parents got into a car crash." " i don't want told more." My dad always told me that i always got to stay strong. "I know. So where am i staying." "My house." "Wait with jake and jack?" "Yeah he told me when i picked him up that he's your friend." "Your right." "Well grab your things and we can go. No rushing." After about five to eight minuets i had everything i needed and my moms bacon and her food recipes also my gamecube with game's to share with jack. "Hey barry i have a question?" "What is your question?" "Is jake a nice person?" "Yeah just make sure that he gets the bathroom in the morning. Well lets go." "Wait i forgot one thing." I ran to my room and looked behind my door and there was my daisy Timberwolf BB gun and i walked over to my desk and grabbed my picture of my mom and dad. I walked back downstairs and barry eyed my BB gun and scratched his head. "You have a BB gun?" "You'll be surprised about what you can get if you are only kid and have perfect puppy dog eyes." "Point taken well lets go." After about four nights i got a nightmare that i was in the crash with my mom and dad. The next morning was a weekend so i got up early and found jack on the couch looking at my mom's cook book. 'This is gonna be so priceless.' I got down and quietly walked over to the couch. "Morning jane." Jack didn't move a muscle to know i was there. "How did you?" "Six sense." "Oh cool have i got a question?" "Could have a answer?" "Have you ever had a nightmare?" "Yeah not pretty, why?" "Had one last night about my mom and dad." "That sucks." Suddenly i heard barry walkout with criss. "Guys get dressed." Me and jack looked at each other with curiosity and looked back at criss and barry. "Um why?" "You'll see." I shrugged my shoulders and got dressed and over heard jake talking about something. "I'd give it about two hours." Also my dad taught me never to listen in on someone's conversations so i didn't listen. When i got to the truck me and jack had to sit in the way back and i fell asleep on his shoulder. Accept this time jack feel asleep on my shoulder and the tram stopped midway but the power was on. "Well at least the power's on." "Isaac don't-" suddenly the power turned off and i fell asleep and woke up on the couch at home. "Jack what just happened?" "Were back home but how." I looked down at my wrist and found my plasma saw "75%" "What are we going to do?" "We hide this stuff besides we live in a Victorian so theres some unopened doors and your still wearing your armor so am i so we can hide the weapon in our connecting closets and we can put the armor in our dressers and if they find them we'll say we ordered them online." "Smart thinking well i'm bound to have some nightmares tonight so come and comfort me if you like." I got up and took off my helmet and felt jack grab me and pulled me into hug. "I'm sorry for yelling at you. I'm so sorry." "Its okay we both were going crazy on the ship by the way why did you say that we were engineers in chapter one?" "'Cause Isaac is one. By the way i gotta tell you something." "What?" "I love you to and i always will." "I love you to. Well i'm getting this stuff off and taking a shower we both smell like a surgery room gone bad." "Ain't that the truth." Jack released me and i walked up the stairs and walked to my room with my saw in my hands ready in case any Necromorphs came back with us which none did. I walked into my room and saw that it was the same time it was when we got sucked into the game, i walked over to my closet and tapped the wall and it made a different sound then the other walls. 'Theres bound to be something here.' I opened my saw and sliced the wall open and sure enough there way jack standing there with his arms crossed with that smirk of his. "Told you." Jack was still wearing his suit but only the top part was off showing his black t-shirt. "Wait if you still have your shirt on then i'm bound to as well. Um jack can you give me a hand with this?" "Sure." I heard jack walk over to me and felt him unlock my suit and it came off and sure enough i was wearing a shirt. "Hey jack can you sleep with me tonight?" "Wait what?!" "Not like that you sick Bastered. I meant be in the same bed." "Oh not what what i thought but yeah. And i have a girl friend you know." "I know that." "Hey do you remember what time mom and dad are coming home?" "Sadly no." "Well in that case i'm taking a shower." I dropped my saw and jack left the room and i began to take off the bottom part of my suit when i heard the tv in the living room turn on and jack making something." Probably making some popcorn." I thought out loud i walked out of my second closet and walked over to my dresser and got some pajamas and went to the shower. After what felt like hours i got out and put on my pajamas and walked to my room when i smelt popcorn. "Jack wanna watch a movie?" "Sure already watching one right now." "What movie?" "Gi joe." I walked over to couch and sat down next to him and soon i passed out next to him.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
Hey guys this is a very long chapter so be aware and light fluff ahead. Now without further A DO CHAPTA 6!

She was running but she didn't know what she was running from. She had her suit on but she has no weapon. As she runs she sees the corpses of the dead Necromorphs and suddenly she stopped. Jane looked down and saw a slasher claw.

(Jane's pov)

Janes eyes snapped open and she woke up. "Son of gun." Jane looked around and saw that she was in her room and saw a note.'Jane when you passed out next to me i carried you to your room and covered you up. By the way check your armory. Love jack.' "Why would i need to." I walked over to my bunk bed which is now my armory for my bb guns and slid over the curtain and saw a new BB gun. "No way! Mossy oak Camo, pump action, cherry wood stock, forearm grip, and a scope.!AWSOME!" I heard jack and jake talking about if Raiden or snake is beater from metal gear solid. "No raidens way beater he has a sword that can cut through anything and is young while snake is old and smokes oh and he said in MGS substance 'I'm not a big fan of blades.' Which means he hate blades." Suddenly i hear a knock on my door. "Who is it?" "Jake." "Come on in." Jake walked in and closes the door behind him and looked at my armory. "Huh got enough guns?" "Nope i need to change the stock on my daisy death." "Daisy death i thought that there was only buck timberwolf red Ryder an model 99'?" I give out a small chuckle and pointed to my timberwolf. "Okay hand me my timber. Okay what i did is i took the stock off of my buck and took off the foregrip from my red Ryder and placed it on my buck barrel and used my timber stock and placed it on my buck barrel making a hybrid gun so instead of combining names i came up with daisy death." "Uh what?" I look down and looked at him. "I changed the parts of the guns." "Why didn't you just say that?" "Way i am so why did you want to see me?" "To ask you something?" "And that is?" "I-i want you to teach me how to use a BB gun." "Really its pretty easy." "Not that way i mean Co2 guns." I gave out and looked at him and shook my head. "Sorry jake i. I just don't know how to use Co2 powered if i did i'd tell ya but sorry i don't." "Its okay." Jake left and i walked over to my armory and placed my new camo gun in a empty spot and placed my daisy death in the original spot and closed the curtain and walked down stairs to the kitchen and saw mom and dad talking jacks car still. "Well it will take about maybe 5 more days until the cars fully repaired." "Yeah but we will have to get snow tires for driving through snow or we can put the car out back and get jack a truck for the winter." "Hey mom hey dad." "Morning jane, sleep well." "Yeah hey where did that new gun come from?" "You mean the one with the scope?" " uh yeah where did it come from?" "Alright don't get mad but when we got home two days ago when i walked into your room i saw on your computer was that gun and that magazine had a circle drawn around a type of gun so when we left yesterday i asked jake what camouflage you would like better so we went with that one." "Why would i be mad? You guys got me a new gun i'm happy as hell!" "Good by the way um mark stopped by and said that he wanted to give back the game he borrowed from you." "What was the name of it." "Um it was wars something." "Gears of war?" "Yeah thats it. Well we got to head to work. Theres beacon in the fridge and well you know what to do." I gave mom and dad a hug and they left. And jack had to give jake a ride to GameStop to drop him off."Now what should i do? Hmm i should go test my new gun." I went up stairs and got my snow gear on and grabbed the new gun along with some ammo and poured some into the gun and when't downstairs and outside started to use the scope. "Lets see no wind, light snow, and this scope looks very accurate. Lets see how this go's down." I aimed the gun and held my breath for a steady aim and i pulled the trigger. The BB hit right on target. 'Damn this gun is strong.' I thought I heard a car pull up into the drive way but heard Elizabeth's voice and jacks. I walked back into the house and took my snow stuff off and they walked into the kitchen. "Hey jane." "Hey Elizabeth, hey jack. Whats up." "Nothing just got back and dropped jake off at work. That a new one?" "Yeah and it came with a scope." "Cool, can i take a shot?" "Sure by the way it's pump action not repeater." "Cool." I handed her the gun and she pumped the gun and shoot it out side. "Dang this thing is powerful." "Hell ya." She handed it to me and walked back up stairs and placed the gun back in its Spot and walked over to my desk an grabbed oil can and oiled my guns and started to clean my guns barrels.  
(Jack's pov)

"So what do you what do you wanna do?" Ellie walked closer to me and kissed me on the lips and whispered in my ear. "I got a idea." She lead me to the couch and we sat down and i turned on the tv and started to watch a horror movie and turned off the lights. "What do think janes doing." "Probably tinkering with her guns and trying to mod them." "Mod what do you mean?" "Like um putting on a laser to a gun." "Oh thats cool." "Hey i got a question?" "Could have a answer." "Who do think is better, snake or raiden?" "Hmm Raiden." "Yes someone who agrees with me." "Why what did jake say?" "Snake." "He's a jackass." "Ain't that the truth." "Hey jack." "Yeah?" "Can i sleep over tonight." "Sure." "Do you think your parents will be okay with it?" "I think they will be okay with it as long as were in different rooms." "But theres no other rooms." "Yeah there is and by the way i need you to keep a secret." "What is it?" I paused the movie and lead her to my room which she has seen a bunch of times. "Okay this is your room what the secret." "Watch this." I lead her over to my closet and opened the door leading to the connecting closets and i swear her eyes were gonna pop out of her head when she saw janes weapon and my seeker rifle."Jack is is that the seeker rifle an plasma saw from from dead space?" "Ya please do not tell anybody if my friends found out they would think i made it and i'm crazy." "Hey can go into game's?" "Wait Ellie can you?" "Yeah why do think i'm so good at driving bike's." "oh what about Jane?" Jane slide open the door to her closet an looked at Ellie. "You can go into game's to?" "Yes." "Can you explain how we can leave the game?" "Yeah. Sit down and i'll tell you. Okay so this is how it works. To leave you have to either a. Die b. beat the game. And if you add dlc's they will work." "Why didn't you tell me?" "Didn't ask." "Because we thought you would think that were crazy." "If jake said that he could then i would think that he's crazy." "Yeah for you that is." We started to laugh and i called mom an dad if Ellie could stay over but they said that she could stay in the same room with me. "Okay my mom and dad said that you could stay in the same room. Don't worry i won't try anything funny." "Don't worry i might try something." "Note to self listen to music while sleeping." I heard Jane say. After a couple hours i got a call from my mom&dad saying that they couldn't be home until tomorrow night. After two hours me jane and Ellie went to bed. But she had other planes. Me and her got into my room and she came onto me, me and her started to kiss slowly and started to hug while we kissed and soon after we fell asleep with her next to me like a angel.

(Jane's pov)

I woke up and looked at the time. 8:15 Am i got up and around my room and start to remember what actually happened last night after jack and Elizabeth went to sleep. "Oh yeah i was trying to add the scope to my daisy death." I got out of bed and stretched getting cracks undone in my back. 'I wonder if there still asleep.' I thought. I walked over to my closet and walked into the empty room with my saw an jacks rifle on the floor. "I gotta get some ammo creates from fallout and new vegas." I placed my ear up to the wall and heard them sleeping. Not wanting to wake them i walked away from the door and had a idea. 'Wait if this room is big enough then me jack and Ellie can make this room into something better.' I ran into my room and make a list of stuff i would need from various games. Suddenly i heard jack and Elizabeth wake up so i went into my room and closed the closet door. I walked out of my room and went over to jacks door and knocked on the door. "Who is it?" "Jane." "Come in." I walked in and told the love birds my idea. "Nice idea but first we need to beat dead space 1 2 and 3." "Alright gear up and lets play." After 5 minuets me and jack were ready to take down the Necromorphs once again. "Right lets do this." I turned on the xbox and loaded the file and i was back on the tram with Isaac,and jack. "Now arriving the bridge." "Lets do this." I got out with my saw and rivet gun ready incase any Necromorphs came. We walked down a corridor and the a roar was heard and i readied my gun and a huge head smashed through a window. "AHHH KILL IT!" I shot the thing in the head maybe twenty times and it still kept screaming. "Thats it." i activated my saw and got ready to chop the things head off but the thing ran away. "Damn it." "Don't worry we'll kill it." Since i didn't want to waste ammo i deactivated my saw and found a store. "I need more ammo." I walked into the store and bought five saw charge's and 3 small packs 5 medium packs and 2 large packs. "Jane you all set?" "Yeah all set. Lets go." I walked out when i heard a click in my ear and elizabeths voice. "Jane i downloaded the dlc's in dead space 1." "Got it." I walked back into the store when i did saw three new suits. And Isaac was already ahead of me so i upgraded my suit as fast as i could. I walked out and my suit looked good. I opened the my inventory and i still had my drinks. I opened the can and drunk it down in five seconds and walked through the door and saw jack and Isaac getting taken down by some big Necromorph. "Jane its Ellie thats a Necro class brute weaknesses in its shoulder blades and i think the leg joints." I shook my head in response and ran towards it and activated my saw and started to cut the legs and it was crawling so i used my stasis and sliced the head off and sliced the freak in half. "Thats how you take a fucker like that down." I pulled jack up and Isaac to and walked through a door and Isaac was looking at the monitor. "Uh Isaac, hey Isaac."

(Isaacs pov)

Were so dead killed by the beast me and jack are dead. But were not, luckily jane came in just in time and sliced that things head and legs off. 'Mental note don't piss off jane.' We walked through the door where me and jack saw the brute come through and i saw Nicole on the screen. "Isaac make us whole again." I felt a push on my back and saw jane. "Hey you okay Isaac you spaced out a little bit." "Yeah fine just day dreaming." "Well lets go power up the ads." I wonder where Nicole is i will find her one way or another.

(Jack's pov)

No not Isaac he's probably seeing things to. If he loses his nuts were all dead but if i die i get to see Ellie again. But anyway we took the elevators down and we found the conduits and turned them on and we went to a zero gravity area and we got our heads taken off and we died. "So how'd it go?" "Real funny but i'm kinda glad that i did die i'm hungry as hell. Hey jane do you think you can make me and Ellie some bacon?" "Yeah i'm hungry as it is." We went downstairs and after a few minuets we made something to eat. "I love me bacon!" "Yeah you should try janes tacos to." Jane looked at me and got ready to hit me in the head with a frying pan. "You sick Bastered." "Ah please Elli's are way better." "Hey jane hand me that frying pan." "Glad to." "You better run jack."

(Jane's pov.)

Ellie ran after jack for about five minuets and he carried her to the couch. "AH LET ME GO!" "Oh come on you know you like being this close to me." "Well i'm check on my death boy." I hopped off the kitchen island and grabbed some bacon and walked up stairs and walked into my room and suddenly got bored. "Hmm i wonder if want a war?" I grabbed my daisy death, buck and Timber wolf and air wars gear. I walked down stairs with my guns in hand. "Hey guys want a war?" "Hell ya lets do this." I handed jack my buck and Ellie my timber wolf and helped them put on the gear. After two wars Ellie went home leaving me and Jack at home. "Jack can i tell you something?" "What." "We need to beat dead space now." "Why?" "I've been having nightmares for the past three days and there honestly scaring me." "Okay lets go and take them down." Me and jack walked up stairs and got gear on and weapons. "Hey before we go come here." I gave jack a hug and a peck on the cheek. "For good luck." "We'll need it." I loaded the file and we were at the airlock ready to go outside. "Okay lets go." We walked out side and i ran over to the first wall and after a couple minuets we were at the cannon. "Damn that thing is huge." "Yeah it is. Also it can shoot though anything." "I heard hammond say. "Gah hammond you scared the living hell out of me." "Sorry." "You can do this Isaac." "Thanks." Isaac was shooting them all but there was a few that slipped past his shooting. "75 percent." "50 percent." "25 percent." I felt jack grab my hand which calmed me down instantly, and he looked at me and whispered something but i didn't hear what he said. "What did you say?" "It'll be alright." "15 percent." "Damn it hammond hurry up." "Almost there i need a minuet." "In a minuet they'll be no more for us." "10 percent." "Almost done." "1 percent." "Jack i love you." "I love you too." "There all done." "Dude i almost shitted my self." "Me to okay lets get out of here before some thing else here breaks." We walked to the airlock when we got a call from kendra. "Guys we got a problem." "What is it whats wrong?" "Theres something poisoning the air in hydroponics." "Grrr this never ends!" I heard jack say. "Ain't that right. Alright lets head to the tram and get rid of what ever is poisoning the air."


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys this is chapter seven. Huh time fly's by when you write stuff. Anyway when you read this the chapter will already be done but it might take sometime for this chapter because i will have to play the game a lil' bit to remember so give me time and let me know in the comments. Deathboy out that and seventh grade sucks. By the way i'm adding all guns from 1-2 exapt the detonator in this one i will add the Gun in the next one story.

Chapter seven  
(Jack's pov.)

We walked out the air lock and saw nearly twenty slashers coming at me and Isaac. "Jane go back in. Now." "Ja-" "Now." "Take my saw." I felt janes saw being put in my hand and turned around and saw the door close shut.

"Hey you got my back?" "Yeah." I charged in but suddenly i saw a bullet go into a slashers arm and leg, and saw that it was a rivet. 'Wait rivets? Jane...' "Jane i thought i told you to stay inside." "I'm not stay inside while my brother and my friend die." The saw deactivated and i had no charge's and quickly grabbed my rifle and started to shoot the arms off of them and ran out of ammo. "Jane toss me a charge!" At the right moment i dodged a slasher claw that could have taken my head off, jane tossed me a charge and i grabbed it and i reloaded the saw and opened my inventory and used my last air can. 'Okay fifteen down, five left.' I activated the saw again and took down one and isaac took out three and jane took one out. I shot some stasis at a slasher and sawed it into two parts. 'Mental note, get Raidens sword.' I sawed the last one into god knows parts and didn't stop stomping. "Okay now lets get back to the tram." We walked out of airlock and killed some slashers along the way and eventually made our way back to tram. I got and took a seat not caring that i had no bullets left in my guns. "Oh my god, i'm so tired." I heard jane say when she got on the tram with her helmet off. "You and me both, jane please remind me when we get home to fall asleep for five days." "Not if i fall asleep first." I took off my helmet and mouthed the words 'guns to head' know that if we died we would go back to our room and she mouthed the words 'sure'. I quickly grabbedher rivet pistol and pulled the trigger and the world went black.

I woke up and saw that i was back in me and janes connecting closets. "Okay so do you want to shower first?" "Well ladies first." I took off the top part when i heard jane gasp from behind me. "J-Jack y-you got a scar on your arm." "Real funny jane bu-" i looked on my arm and sure enough there was a scar running down my arm. "Jane how did that? I don't want to know if mom asks i'll just say that i got cut from your bayonet." "Well i'm taking a shower." I walked into my room and got pajama pants and a t-shirt and walked into my bathroom and took a short shower and putted on my pants and shirt and walked out turning off the lights and heard a knock on door. "Who is it?" "Jane." "Come in." Jane came in and closed the door behind her. "Jack can you rub my shoulders for me?" "Sure." I started to rub jane's shoulders when i started to hear her breathing deepen. "Jane." I got no response and since i was tired and could barely move my arms i tucked her in my bed and fell asleep next to her. Normally i would have gotten nightmares but tonight i didn't. I woke up and found jane still asleep next to me with her in my bed. 'I'll sleep in a few more minuets.' 'Wait do i still have clothes on?' I thought to my self. I looked under the blankets and found that i still had my clothes on and so did Jane. I gave out a small sigh of relief. Jane moved over and her eye lids fluttered open and i quickly closed mine.

(Janes pov)

I opened my eyes and found my self in Jacks bed. 'Oh yeah i passed out in here last night.' I sat up and stretched out a little and saw that jack was still sleeping. 'I'm going to get something to eat.' I got out of bed and covered jack back up and walked over to my room and i had a idea. 'Hmm i did always want quick revive. No not without jack to help.' I walked over to my computer and looked online for bb guns.

So what do you guys think? Don't like do like, comment and I just might

Some comments about the story to the next chapter.


End file.
